


Claiming

by gingeringfigs, NewLakituPls



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), Claiming, Claiming Bites, Cunnilingus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Demon Sex, Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry), Face-Fucking, Loss of Control, M/M, Master/Pet, Minor Character Death, Possessive Sex, Spanking, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry), Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2020-07-09 17:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19891915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingeringfigs/pseuds/gingeringfigs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewLakituPls/pseuds/NewLakituPls
Summary: Vergil decides that Dante needs to be claimed after he defeats him for the first time on Temenigru to avoid him from getting in the way of his plans.





	Claiming

**Author's Note:**

> Edit (18/11/2019): Cleaned it up a bit more so it's hopefully more readable now. Enjoy!
> 
> Edit (3/1/2020): Mandarin Version is now up! Read it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22090942). Thank you so much, [HeedNight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeedNight/pseuds/HeedNight) and [Alcube](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcube/pseuds/Alcube)!

Lightning flashed. Thunder rumbled. Rain poured heavily as Vergil coolly looked down at his unconscious and beaten younger twin. Rebellion pierced through Dante's chest and pinned him to the floor, rivulets of red blood streaming from his body. Vergil was impatient, wondering when his brother's devil would wake. Arkham was already long gone.

...Was it really a good idea not to do anything at all? To just leave and continue with his quest to find Force Edge? He already had obtained Dante’s amulet after all… But no. He shouldn’t be too overconfident, not when he was so close to reaching his goal. Dante could be quite stubborn and he was no slouch in fighting either. It was too _risky_ to just leave him alone. But he could _tame_ Dante and his demon. So when Vergil saw red aura start to gather around Dante, he made his move.

Quickly slamming Dante's arms above his head, Vergil pinned his wrists down with Yamato. He then looked down to see that his brother's eyes had turned demonic red, his teeth now fangs. Dante snarled as he fruitlessly struggled against both Rebellion in his chest and Yamato pinning his arms. Aha. His demon had awakened but it was still weak, only having just woken, not even able to hold a demonic form. It also looked like his human half was still unconscious. Vergil smirked as he said, "I'll be gentle if you behave."

Still unconscious, Dante couldn't reply of course. Instead, his demon growled weakly as it tried a few more futile attempts before his body went limp. To Vergil’s fortune, it seemed that it was easier for Dante’s demon to see and accept defeat, more than the obstinate Dante ever could.

Dante’s demon whined softly, pleading. It had recognised Vergil as the victor and that it needed to appease him to continue living. So, as it stayed still, it bared his neck for Vergil. No more fighting. No more rebelling. Dante’s demon knew Vergil had him good and pinned. Instinct dictated that he now offer himself to Vergil to do with as he pleased.

This pleased Vergil greatly. How easily Dante’s demon surrendered to him, going limp and baring his neck for him. Dante would never have done such a shameful thing if he had been in control. But the reality was that he was no longer in control, defeated and unconscious with his weak demon now in the driver’s seat. Well then, it was now time to claim his prize. 

Vergil efficiently proceeded to undo Dante’s belt. Once the belt was undone, he yanked down Dante’s pants to expose his lower body. Then he pushed his legs up to get easier access to his ass. He probed Dante’s hole with a finger to test his tightness. As expected, his hole was tight. Unfortunately, he hadn’t actually planned for this so he didn’t have any lube on hand. But he would make do. He stuck his other hand’s fingers into Dante’s mouth and ordered, “Get them wet or it’ll _hurt_ more.”

The glazed look in Dante's eyes was the only sign that his demon was still in control and Dante asleep. He opened his mouth obediently for Vergil’s fingers to get them wet. He closed his lips around them, sucking and licking at them. He didn’t complain from the manhandling and the rough probing. He just continued to work on wetting Vergil's fingers as ordered. He also tried to move his arms but not for fighting. He wanted to help, to be good for Vergil. It didn’t matter that he was aggravating the wounds he had from the swords pinning him. 

It was Vergil’s right — the victor, the strongest.

Vergil hummed in deep satisfaction as he observed how obedient Dante’s demon was. As he willingly sucked and wet his fingers, he observed that his mouth felt hot and wet. How good would it feel on his cock? He wondered and felt a visceral thrill burn deep in his belly, his own demon stirring awake. He decided that he would make Dante suck his cock next time. 

Good. His fingers were finally slick enough now. So Vergil pulled them out of Dante’s hot mouth and pushed them into his hole. Dante whined softly but made no move to resist, laying docilely under him, letting him push his fingers deep into his hole. Good. He clearly knew his place. Vergil briskly began to stretch Dante’s hole open, curling his fingers to find his prostate. 

At the same time, Vergil rewarded Dante by pulling Rebellion out. As the claymore was pulled out with a squelch, Dante made a sweet sounding warble. He even raised his hips, pushing back onto his fingers. It was the loveliest sound Vergil ever heard from his twin, so obedient now for him. This sealed his decision. 

Vergil would make his twin feel good. This would reinforce his dominance over him, showing him that he would be treated well if he behaved. Like how dogs responded better to treats than punishments. However, he still wasn’t sure that Dante was completely obedient so he left Yamato pinning his arms down. It would be foolish to take the risk. 

But on the other hand...Dante had been behaving well so far. So Vergil asked him in a drawl, “So _good_ for me, pet. Will you behave if I take out Yamato?”

In response, Dante crooned softly, baring his neck again. He was limp, exposing his vulnerable spots for him. He would be good. He was Vergil's now...his pet.

_Excellent._

Vergil understood Dante’s wordless response. He would behave. Smirking in satisfaction, he pulled out Yamato and ordered, “Hold your legs up.”

Dante immediately obeyed, grabbing his legs and holding them up for him. He whined softly, his legs twitching as Vergil continued to stretch and fuck him open on his fingers. He started panting lightly but worked at keeping quiet, focusing on Vergil. He had to stay quiet.

While Vergil didn’t mind stabbing Dante with their weapons, it felt unseemly to make him bleed unnecessarily when he was already defeated and his well behaved captive. Good behaviour must be rewarded after all. Hence, he was thorough and careful as he prepared Dante’s hole for his cock.

Eventually, Vergil deemed Dante’s hole stretched enough. He pulled out his fingers and unzipped his pants to take out his cock. Already hard, he pumped his cock to spread his slick precome over it. This would suffice as lube. Lust burned in his belly as he took in the glorious sight of Dante still holding himself ready for him. He seared it into his memory, looking his fill as Dante quivered before him.

Vergil couldn’t wait anymore. He pushed Dante’s legs down to his chest, marveling at his flexibility as he pressed his cock to his hole. He growled as he finally thrust his cock in, “You’re mine now, pet.”

Dante screamed at being filled. His eyes grew wide before he stilled, trembling minutely as he continued to hold his legs up. He clenched around Vergil, gasping weakly as he let his new master do as he pleased.

Vergil stilled in Dante on the first thrust, feeling him clench around his cock. So hot and tight. His scream was music to his ears. When the clenching finally stopped, he began to fuck Dante roughly, deep and hard rolls of his hips that buried his cock deep in him. 

It felt so good. Victory had never been this glorious. He could feel his own demon roar, straining to come out and fuck his pet too. However, he pushed it down - not now. Not yet.

Below him, Dante grunted and mewled at the harsh pace Vergil set. As Vergil fucked him, grinding deep inside and branding him with his cock, he fully submitted, holding his legs to his chest for him. 

As Dante was fucked into the floor, he hazily accepted that he would be his new master's pet. His toy. That meant...he needed to change then. Give his master a place to truly claim him, fill him and brand him with his seed. Soon, soon he would have the strength to further please him. Dante bit his lip to stifle a cry when Vergil hit a spot that made him see stars. He hadn’t been given permission to make noise! But it was so hard...

Fortunately for Dante, Vergil had noticed that he was being too unusually quiet and realised that he’d been struggling to stifle his whimpers by biting his lip. It pleased him immensely. Sweet thing, he’d not been given Dante permission to make noise, had he? He wanted to hear him scream once more. So he reached down and pumped Dante’s cock as a reward and ordered, “Scream for me. I want to hear you.”

Then he lifted Dante’s ass, gripping his cheeks and pulling them apart so he could sink in deeper. It was becoming easier to move faster as Dante’s battered hole relaxed around his cock and his precome slicked the way.

Dante’s reaction was immediate, obscenely glorious. He threw his head back with a sharp cry, no longer holding back his squeals and moans as Vergil pushed in even deeper and fucked him even faster. His noises grew louder, higher and more desperate as his body tensed, ready to come any moment. Dante mewled loudly, writhing under Vergil, hoping that his master would let him come.

Alas, Vergil’s goodwill only went so far. While it was an ego boost to see and feel Dante unravel around his cock, he was not yet ready to come. Come to think of it, he also needed to lay some ground rules for his pet. So he slapped Dante’s ass once as punishment and squeezed Dante’s cock, staving off his orgasm and sternly said, “I did not give permission for you to come yet.” 

Dante winced at the punishment and the unacceptable behavior he had displayed. He sobbed softly, focusing on squeezing his muscles for Vergil. He tightened his inner muscles, gripping Vergil's cock like he had been born for this sole purpose. He crooned softly, seeking forgiveness as he tried his best to hold back his release.

Smiling at the contrition Dante showed, Vergil soothed the spot he slapped and purred, “There, there. You’re still learning. You didn’t know the rules.” 

Vergil was enjoying this far more than he expected. He would show Dante that he could be a good master for him if he behaved well. He continued to fuck his pet, chasing his own pleasure. When he was ready to come, he would let Dante come. So he told Dante, “When I’m ready to come, you may come. Be patient and good.”

Dante sighed as the sting in his ass subsided with Vergil’s caresses. Vergil's pleasure came first. He could come once Vergil had. Showing his acceptance and understanding, he nodded with a soft whine. With this new rule established, Dante shuddered under his master, trying to pleasure him. He tried to keep himself tight for him, keeping his legs held out of his way as he cried out for him.

As much as Vergil would have liked to fuck Dante, his new pet, all night, he still had plans to complete. So he sped up, feeling his own orgasm rising with the heat in his belly. Gripping his pet’s hip with bruising strength, he finally came deep inside him, planting his seed inside him and staking his claim. Continuing to grind in him to make sure none of his seed escaped, he ordered Dante, “Come now.”

Dante whimpered as Vergil came inside. He could feel his come filling him, reaching deep inside thanks to Vergil's grinding. His hips ached from Vergil’s bruising grip; a brief reminder till his healing kicked in. Then he got permission to come! He gasped, nearly screaming in pleasure as he finally came. He trembled as he came, holding still while he waited for Vergil to finish.

Vergil was sorely tempted to go for a second round as Dante’s hole clenched around him, milking his cock. He’d never imagined that it would feel this _good_. He nearly regretted not taking Dante earlier and making him into his pet.

But alas, his plans had to be completed without further delay. So he pulled out of Dante and wiped his cock clean with a spare handkerchief before tucking himself in. He left the stained handkerchief on top of Dante and told him with a small meaningful smile, “Come find me, pet.”

Then he left.

* * *

Dante had no idea what happened after Vergil beat his ass. He could only remember Rebellion being stabbed through his chest, then...nothing. He did, however, know that he woke feeling stronger. His demonic form bursting forth to the surface and filling him with energy he never knew he had before!

He grinned, hands closing into fists. He would get back at Vergil for this. He might have won this time but Dante was stubborn, if anything. He would find him again and beat his ass.

_Wait, what was that…?_

He paused when he noticed a dirty handkerchief that fell off him. His clothes were messy too. _Weird_ , he thought as he pulled his pants up better and wondered how his clothes got into such a state before he groaned, holding his stomach. That...wasn't normal, he realised, feeling an odd, deep ache inside. 

_Did Vergil hurt me more than I could see?_

He had no idea. But whatever. He was still alive and kicking, stronger even! He had handled worse injuries before. Straightening up, he picked up Rebellion from the floor with a determined expression as he ignored the ache. He had to go stop Vergil even if his body felt weird. 

_But where was he now?_

* * *

Vergil was growing frustrated with the seal when it refused to open with both amulets and his blood. He wondered what else he was missing. Did he need Dante’s blood as well? He growled, “What am I _missing_?”

He was intensely annoyed. He was so _close_ but yet he was still stymied. Then he heard and felt Dante’s presence drawing closer. Oh _good_ timing. He needed to vent.

"Vergil!" Dante called out, seeing his brother near a large disc-shaped object on the floor. That was weird and probably important. He couldn’t let Vergil mess with that any more. 

"Well, you seem to be in a bad mood!" Dante scoffed, keeping his distance. He was more wary this time, remembering his earlier defeat. But that wasn’t the only thing that made him keep his distance. Ever since the top of the tower, he had been feeling _off_. Unlike what he’d hoped, the sensation hadn’t faded at all. Instead, the feeling only grew stronger with time. He also definitely knew Vergil had something to do with it as well. He just didn't know _how._

Vergil looked back at Dante and smirked. He could still smell his seed on him. So his pet hadn’t cleaned it off? He replied in a low voice, “Good timing, I was wondering whether I should go fetch you, pet.”

Dante blinked slowly, staring at Vergil as if he had grown another head. He looked around, seeing no one else those words could be directed towards. He looked shocked, disgust filling his face as he flatly said, "You can't possibly mean _me_.”

_Oh? Dante didn’t remember what had happened at the top?_

Vergil raised a brow and swiftly attacked him with Yamato, “You’ll see soon enough. I’ll make you come to heel, Dante.”

Perhaps he had to wear his pet down again with another fight before fucking him. Once might not be enough to reinforce his position and claim after all.

“ _Kneel_.” Vergil growled in a demonic voice.

"What the hell is wrong with—" Dante started to yell, dodging before he heard the command. His eyes widened, glazing over as his knees buckled under him. He was left breathless, his stomach tightening in anticipation.

"W-What the _fuck?_ " He whispered, lost.

Vergil was pleasantly surprised when Dante’s knees buckled unexpectedly, his pet’s face looking just as surprised and lost. He immediately pressed Yamato to Dante’s neck and made him look up at him, “You look so lovely on your knees. Good pet. You listen so well.”

Vergil was growing aroused again and seeing his pet kneeling on the floor so obediently reminded him of what he wanted to do with Dante’s mouth earlier. So he leaned down and firmly gripped his neck, “Open your mouth. I want to fuck your mouth, pet. Be good for me.”

Dante's eyes widened, trying to jerk away in panic. He choked out, "We're _brothers_! What the fuck Vergil!" 

His body wouldn't listen however.

“You’re my pet now.” Vergil firmly stated as he tightened his grip ever so slightly on Dante’s neck. He lightly pressed his boot down on Dante’s crotch and observed, “I can still smell my seed on you, as fresh as ever. Did you come to be fucked again, pet?”, trailing off with a purr as he brushed Dante’s pulse with his thumb.

Dante gagged slightly at the pressure on his neck, hips jerking as Vergil's foot pressed against his crotch. And those words... Dante cried out softly, "What do you mean!?" 

Dante wanted his words to be demanding, wondering what his brother was on about. Yet he could only gasp the words out, whining pitifully.

_What seed? Fucking him again?_

"W-We're twins..." Dante argued like it still meant anything.

Removing Yamato and in the same movement, Vergil let go of Dante’s neck to slap him across his face, holding back his strength so he would only feel a sharp sting. He didn’t want to break his pet after all. He ordered with a hint of a demonic growl, “ _Open_ your mouth. Do I have to discipline you, Dante?”

Dante's head jerked. It was obvious with their strength it wasn't anywhere near as strong as the hit could be. But he felt something wither inside him at the blow. A whimper caught in his throat.

He slowly opened his mouth, ready to yell. And only stared in shock when he couldn’t speak, only doing as commanded as the demonic growl hit him hard. He sat there on his knees, floored as he waited, his mouth wide open.

Vergil’s voice deepened into a demonic bass as he pet Dante’s cheek, “Good, you listened without me having to tell you for the third time. Well done.”

Then his hand slid to grip Dante’s hair, holding him in place as Vergil took out his cock and thrust it into his mouth. 

“ _Suck_.”

Dante was screaming in his head. Why was he taking this!? This was his brother, his _twin_. Something was fucked with Vergil. His brother was just whipping out his cock - already hard, oh god - and put it in his mouth.

He looked up at his brother with panicked eyes. But that deep growling tone. Something shuddered in him, his eyes glazing over as he slowly wrapped his lips around Vergil’s cock. He should bite down, push him off, _something._

Instead, he nervously grabbed at Vergil’s legs for support and pushed his head down.

Vergil growled as he felt Dante’s mouth envelop his cock. So hot, wet and soft. He put his other hand in Dante’s hair, cradling his head. He used his grip to hold Dante’s head still as he pushed his cock deeper into his mouth and down his throat, knowing that his pet had no gag reflex.

As he abused Dante’s lack of gag reflex, easily fucking his mouth and throat, he purred, “Your mouth is just as good as your hole. So good for me.”

Dante felt Vergil hold his head firm, keeping him from moving away. He wanted to say he was choking on him, how large he was, because it was shameful how easily his throat opened up for him. But he could only kneel there and take Vergil’s cock down his throat. Uncertain what else he could do, he swallowed around Vergil's cock. It was as if his body wasn’t listening anymore to him. 

Dante's eyes focused on Vergil again when he heard him compare his mouth to his ass. He felt something cold settle in his stomach as he recalled when he woke up from their last fight. He had been strangely sore around his hips, his lower stomach. Those weird feelings and sensations... He gasped around Vergil's cock as he wondered if his brother had fucked him while he was unconscious.

Vergil continued to fuck Dante’s mouth and throat, barely giving him the opportunity to breathe. Confirming Dante’s suspicions and fears, he growled, “You’re mine. I fucked you and planted my seed in you. You just need time to recognise and accept your place.”

He was almost tempted to pull out now, make Dante bend over and offer his ass once more for him to put in a second load. But this was just as good.

Dante whined around his cock, eyes rolling back at the rough treatment. He could feel him pushing so deep, his large cock scraping and battering at his throat. He was lucky he didn't have a gag reflex. He had even started to drool around him, trying to swallow down his spit and sucking him off more.

He held onto Vergil's legs, making muffled mewls and gasps at the rough fucking. He couldn't focus, mind growing fuzzy as he dimly heard Vergil confirm what he did while he wasn't aware. It made sense, all the strange aches and sensations down there suddenly reasonable. And during all this, he was hard. He lapped at the underside of Vergil's cock without noticing.

Vergil’s voice rumbled deep in his chest, his demon more than pleased by his pet’s submission. Dante had finally put his oral skills to good use on his cock. He gentled his grip on Dante’s hair and head and pet him, “Good pet, you are learning. Just a bit more and I’ll give you a reward for your hard work.” 

He then pressed his boot between Dante’s knees, making his pet hump his leg. “Remember your first lesson?”

 _First lesson?_ Dante thought hazily, trying to remember when Vergil taught him anything. It was hard to think as he felt Vergil's leg press against him, between his legs. And the petting... 

Blanking out, Dante whined, clinging to Vergil as his groin pressed against Vergil's leg, rubbing against him as he sucked harder. With Vergil's grip no longer iron tight, he started bobbing his head. He tilted and angled his head, adding more to his technique as he pulled back all the way to the head of Vergil’s cock before quickly pushing his head back down to the root. He could only focus on blowing Vergil with all his skill and knowledge, his mind empty of anything irrelevant.

* * *

Meanwhile, having fought through demon hordes, Lady finally made her way to the seal room to find Arkham. As she approached the door, she heard noises from inside. They sounded...wet. And growling was heard as well. Wondering what the hell was going on, she busted open the door and almost dropped her gun at the sight. She never would have imagined this!

* * *

In any other instance, Dante would have pulled back. He would have had dignity, been fighting Vergil with all his might. But in this moment, this instance, he continued to pleasure Vergil, eyes unfocused as he made soft, pleased noises, his head bobbing eagerly.

Dante pulled his head back with a sigh, pausing to lick and tease the head of Vergil's cock. He gave it ample attention before taking his cock back in his mouth and pushing his head down to the base, so close to his brother's hips. His face was deep red from exertion, mind no longer fighting this as his demon encouraged him on. What to do. What not to do. Pleasure his master.

He mewled around Vergil’s cock, grinding against his leg as he looked up at him, sweetly sucking him off.

Vergil saw Lady enter the room. Before she could attack, he quickly threw summoned blades at her, trapping her in a cage of blue projectiles. More projectiles hovered, pressed to Lady’s vitals. A silent threat not to move. He returned his attention back to Dante still sucking him so diligently and sweetly. 

He stroked Dante’s face and neck, feeling his muscles work around his cock. He shuddered, feeling his orgasm rising to hit him soon. He praised his pet, “Very good. You make me feel so good. Make me come and swallow my seed.”

Vergil then stared at Lady and smirked.

Dante just moaned, hips twitching as he humped Vergil's leg while he pressed his face against Vergil's crotch. His face nestled against his groin, taking Vergil as deep as he physically could for his orgasm. He swallowed frantically, drinking down his seed, milking him. 

The face Dante now had was so different from when he first started. He looked blissed out, swallowing all of his seed without leaking a drop. And he didn’t pull back either. He just held onto Vergil's legs, keeping his cock buried in his throat. Vergil would pull out whenever he wanted.

"What did you do to him...?" Lady found herself whispering, horrified at the sight.

Vergil ignored her as he focused on giving Dante his reward. He pressed his leg harder against him and told him, “You may come now.”

All the while, he continued to pet Dante’s head, luxuriating in the wet warmth of Dante’s throat around his cock. Lady was just a weak human pest that could be easily dealt with at his leisure.

Dante mewled softly, softly lapping at his cock as he came against Vergil’s leg. He shuddered, looking fucked out already. He trembled slightly, enjoying his reward as he continued to keep Vergil warm till instructed otherwise.

He had been good. He was a good pet for Vergil. He got to come because he did a good job.

Vergil petted Dante’s head one last time as he pulled his cock out of his mouth. He wiped away the smear of his come from Dante’s lips as he tucked himself in. He instructed Dante to stay where he is. He would now deal with the human girl.

“I only took what is my right as the victor by demonic custom. He is my pet now,” He coolly answered. 

Dante just sat there, dazed. It felt so good, his throat aching from being roughly fucked by Vergil. He groaned softly, staring into the distance as Vergil walked away.

"You... You're insane," Lady hissed through her teeth, slowly realizing this would be her end. She wouldn't get her revenge....

"Dante! Dante wake up!" she tried calling out. If she was going to fail, at least she could try to wake the person who could make a difference.

Vergil scoffed as he approached her in the cage. “Foolish girl. What do you hope to achieve by calling him? He will only listen to my orders now.” 

He extended Yamato and pointed it at her, “If you get in the way of my plans, you’re dead.”

"Dante! Remember what we've talked about! About family!" Lady yelled, gritting her teeth and staring Vergil down. If she was going to die, she would meet it head on. This monster didn't deserve her fear.

As she stared Vergil down, Dante blinked, stirring back to lucidity. That voice, it was that human woman that had been climbing to tower as well. They were both here for family... that's right. 

"Lady?" he croaked in confusion. As more of his clarity returned, he jerked, "Lady!"

Dante stood, his discomfort at coming in his pants a non-factor. Rebellion had been dropped somewhere out of reach, too far to save Lady. Guns it was then. So he pulled out his guns and shot at Vergil. 

Vergil immediately blocked the bullets and flicked the summon swords through Lady. Without sparing a moment’s thought for her, he turned to face Dante, his eyes glowing red. Displeased, he growled, “ _Kneel_! You broke my order.”

Dante barely had a chance to process Lady’s death. They only knew each other for a day, not even knowing her _name._ He would have still felt something if Vergil didn't snarl at him in that tone. His mind just blanked out on him. He collapsed once again on his knees, staring at Vergil with wide eyes. Dante faintly noticed he was shaking, something in him terrified.

 _He had disappointed him. Disobeyed him._ At those thoughts, Dante whimpered, something building in his body twisting inside, curling unpleasantly. Why was he folding to this? Why was he curling so low?

“You.. you killed her," he protested weakly, trying to fight this.

Vergil slapped him, still restraining his strength so he wouldn’t hurt Dante despite his rage. But despite his control, his slap was still hard enough to make it really sting. He snarled, “You listened to someone else instead of _me_. She’s dead now because you forced my hand when you _disobeyed_."

He forced himself to calm and he quietly continued, “You have disappointed me, pet.”

"I..." Why were words so hard? He had been slapped again. Vergil was angry, something that shouldn't be surprising. He had seen Vergil upset before, angry. Even directed at him at times. But this time, it made him whimper. He felt... he felt compelled to fix this.

Lowering himself more, Dante realised he had pressed his head to the ground, hips raised. It was a demeaning position. However, his shame was eclipsed by the fearful whimpers and whines he could hear in his head. This position was somehow going to help, he could feel it.

Though Vergil was outwardly calm, his demon was not. His own human rage had roused it and his demon was enraged that his pet had listened to someone else instead of _him_. Exerting iron control, he pushed his demon back. But his, their rage was still there, lurking in the depths of his mind. Then he saw Dante lower himself into position. His instincts told him he was surrendering. Begging for forgiveness. His rage dissipated.

Ah well. This was only the second day since he’d made Dante his pet. He was partially at fault for assuming that Dante would be completely docile. It was still too early. He put his hand on Dante’s lower back and flipped his red coat up. He pulled down Dante’s cargo pants and stopped short when he saw something _different_. Pleased, he purred, “Ah, so that’s why you still have my seed in you.” 

Dante wanted to lift his head. He wanted to look back and see what Vergil was purring about. The change from rage to pleased purring was too fast. Something had happened that Dante couldn't see. 

Yet when he tried to move, he couldn't. Fear gripped his core as his legs just shifted further apart for Vergil, tilting his hips up for a better angle, all against his will. Dante shivered, clawing at the ground as he waited for something... a sign? _Forgiveness,_ he heard in his mind.

Vergil trailed his hands up Dante’s bare legs to his core. Unknown to Dante, he had gotten a new pussy, his demon having changed his lower body into his demonic form and kept Vergil’s seed in him. The devil armour plates that normally would have covered his pussy had opened, showing Vergil his wet hole still full of his seed. 

Vergil purred as he pushed his fingers into Dante’s pussy to stretch him as he distracted him by pumping his cock, “What a lovely surprise, my pet. All’s forgiven now.” 

Dante jerked, eyes wide as his mouth fell open in shock. Where was that!? That didn't feel right! But it was too good, albeit slightly painful from the stretching, followed by wet noises as Vergil's fingers sunk into wherever he was shoving his fingers. It made him shiver, moaning when Vergil rubbed his cock in distraction. But that took less precedence than Vergil’s words. He was forgiven! Those words make him croon softly, pleased. 

However, it was too soon for Dante to celebrate. Vergil still had to be consistent and discipline his pet after his failure to listen to his orders. After taking his hand off Dante’s cock, he slapped Dante’s ass and firmly said, “Second lesson, you only take orders from me and no one else. Is that clear?” 

He then soothed Dante’s ass as he continued to thrust and scissor his fingers inside his pussy. 

Dante squeaked in surprise when he was spanked, a new ‘lesson’ following shortly after. 

Why was Vergil doing this? Giving him apparent lessons that he was supposed to follow. He would...

He groaned lowly, grinding his hips back as Vergil rubbed the spot he slapped, soothing the stinging area. The place Vergil was stretching making loud, wet noises, something dripping between his legs and leaving Dante confused. It all felt too good and he couldn’t find the strength to resist.

Vergil was soon satisfied that Dante’s pussy was prepped enough, this hole needing much less preparation than his ass. It was after all made for fucking. His pet’s body had changed for him and it pleased him greatly. He would enjoy this present.

So he took out his cock and put his hands on Dante’s hips to steady him as he thrust home into his new hole. He savoured the sensation, this new hole even wetter and tighter than his ass but taking him so much easier. As he fucked Dante’s new pussy, he reminded him, “Remember the first lesson. My pleasure comes first before yours.”

Dante shrieked as Vergil thrust in completely with one push. He arched, hips jerking and squirming in Vergil's hands. He clawed at the ground, gritting his teeth.

It felt so good! Dante couldn’t think, mind whiting out as pleasure burned through his core. His muscles clenched around Vergil’s cock, spasming as Vergil started to fuck him. He grunted and squeaked with each rough thrust.

It should hurt, but it didn’t. He tried to spread his legs as his clothing got in the way. He felt so good, so close. He just needed —

He blanked out. The first lesson. He bit his lip hard, teeth starting to fang and easily prick the skin and make it bleed. He tensed up, muffled moans from biting his lip as he tried to press his hips back. Vergil’s pleasure first.... 

He opened his mouth, panting heavily as he whispered, "Your pleasure..."

“Yes.” Vergil hissed as he pulled Dante’s hips back and fucked into his dripping hole with earnest. He wanted to come again in him, to claim his new hole and scent Dante so thoroughly that everyone would know who his pet belonged to.

“You’re mine. I will treat you well if you behave and follow the rules. That’s all I ask, my sweet pet.” Vergil growled as he rolled his hips and pumps Dante’s cock. He continued, “As a reward for your lovely surprise, you may come first this time.” He wanted to feel Dante’s new hole clench around his cock when he came.

Dante shuddered, a dazed look on his face as he was claimed thoroughly. He was growing pleasantly sore, used so roughly by Vergil. It was hard to be logical about this when all he could think was that he wanted more. It felt so _good_ after all.

Then he unexpectedly got permission to come _first._ His eyes widened as he gasped loudly. Vergil kept pumping into him vigorously as he grinned, loopy and blissed out, as he screamed during his release. 

It felt different from his normal orgasms before. Something internal tightened, clenching as tight as he could get it, while hearing obscene, wet slaps as Vergil kept fucking him. More slick dripped between his legs from somewhere.

Vergil growled as Dante’s new hole squeezed his cock as he came screaming, Dante’s cock spurting come over his hand. He let himself come, enjoying the sensation of his pet’s hole milking his cock. It was so wet, hot and filthy. He ground in deep in Dante’s hole, working his come further in as Dante mewled.

Dante went limp, twitching and spasming with pleasure, too fucked out and unable to support himself, only held up by Vergil’s hands. So Vergil held his nape and lifted him up. He then bit down on the spot between Dante’s shoulder and neck, to reinforce his claim on his pet.

“Never forget you are mine, Dante.”

Dante whined when his neck was grabbed, lifted up without effort by Vergil. His frazzled mind wondered why this all felt _so good_ before he was bitten. The sharp sting of pain complemented the pleasure as he screamed again. Vergil hammered it home that he belonged to him, his pet.

It sure felt like it at this point.

Vergil let Dante’s neck go and he lowered him to the floor, his cock still buried in him. He gently pulled out of Dante, enjoying the sight of his seed dripping from his hole and the devil armour plates closing up over it, keeping it in. 

Tucking himself in, Vergil glanced over to the portal and saw to his surprise that it had opened. Wondering why it finally opened, he saw the blood trailing into it from the human girl’s body. Ah. So that had been the final key. Arkham had _lied_ by omission. He was lying despicable scum who’d dare to kill his own wife and daughter. Vergil would kill him when he next saw him for daring to trick him. The vermin did not deserve to live.

He returned his attention to Dante and pulled up his pants over his ass so he was decent. He couldn’t tell if Dante was still awake but he told him anyway, “I’m going to get our father’s sword. Come find me at the top.”

He bent down to caress Dante’s cheek and licked his bitemark, “I will wait for you, sweet pet.”

Then he left again.

* * *

Dante only groaned softly at the touch as his clothes were fixed. He laid on the floor, mind reeling. Vergil had fucked him. His brother crossed a line he never dreamed he could cross. And the worst part was that...Dante wasn't angry. 

No, thinking about Vergil, what he did to him, only made something between his legs throb. 

Grunting, Dante eventually pushed himself upright. He had to pause when his hips ached again, similar to the first time. He breathed slowly, forcing himself to stay standing. And all he can see was Lady, dead.

 _It was his fault, again._ Dante stared at her for a moment, just existing. He stumbled over to her before reaching down and closing her eyes. She deserved better.

He finally turned away, fetching his weapons and slowly making his way to Vergil. For what reason, Dante didn't know anymore.

* * *

Vergil made his way to the top unhindered and at great speed. He knew that he must get to Force Edge first before Arkham realised that the portal was open and tried to steal the sword. 

When he was at the top once more, he saw Arkham staring up at the portal that was only just opening. Good timing. Without giving him any warning, he pierced him through with his summoned swords and cut off his head with Yamato. 

Arkham’s body toppled in two and Vergil kicked his corpse off the tower top. Good riddance. He then entered the portal.

And there it was. Force Edge right in front of him. It was easier than expected. Mission completed, he took the sword and returned from the other dimension. He leaned against one of the pillars and waited for his pet to come to him.

* * *

Dante cursed at how slow he was to catch up. He stumbled at first, still recovering from how thoroughly fucked he was. It did get better as he moved onward but he could still feel it, knowing Vergil had just dominated him, filled him with his come. It made him shudder, holding his stomach as his mind lingered on the fact.

"Fuck... what is he doing to me?" he mumbled, no longer able to deny his fear over this. He was becoming submissive to him, his desires. Vergil wanted him to follow, go to him. Dante just wanted to turn around and leave, spit in his face and say no. 

Too bad Vergil's word was as good as law to his conflicted mind, to his demon.

Dante found the way going back up easier than expected with little to no enemies waiting to ambush. Vergil must have cleared the path, trademark clean gashes in the surroundings evidence of his presence.

As he climbed the tower, his mind cleared ever so slowly and he found himself wanting to turn back. Run away again. But his body disobeyed him, moving forward. He was oddly more afraid of Vergil’s displeasure than whatever Vergil has in mind for him. The area between his legs and the bitemark on his neck throbbed insistently, reminders of Vergil’s...claim on him.

He shuddered, wishing that he had never come to the tower. But he could never deny Vergil. He continued to climb.

He felt so timid when he reached the top, torn between urges. His need to listen and please Vergil winning in the end. He felt a horrible mix of dread and joy at seeing Vergil waiting from him, leaning against a pillar. And he saw the sword, the item Vergil had raised literal Hell for. 

Dante paused a large distance from his brother, nervous and wary. The claims on his body throbbed in Vergil’s presence but his mind balked. 

"Vergil.” He hesitantly whispered.

Dante felt like he couldn't escape at this point. His legs wouldn't move anywhere but forward. It took all he had to stand still, far away from his brother. But, they weren't really brothers anymore, were they? It sure didn't feel like it at least.

* * *

Vergil had caught Dante’s scent along with his own long before he came into sight. When he finally appeared over the edge of the tower from the stairs, Vergil smiled in satisfaction. His pet had come to him.

Keeping a hand on Force Edge, he stretched out his hand and beckoned him to come closer as he greeted him, “Come here, Dante.”

His complete victory was at hand. He only needed Dante to come to him.

Dante saw his hand and hesitated. He didn’t _want_ to go to him. But he still remembered Vergil's reaction to his disobedience. He also remembered his own reaction to it, how unpleasant it was. Averting his gaze, Dante slowly started walking toward him.

"Don't think this means you win," he mumbled when he got close enough, the throbbing growing worse. But Dante was stubborn if anything. He would force his way through this. He could at least speak his mind even if his body wouldn't listen.

Vergil let Dante’s rebellious comment slide. His pet was always a bit of a mouthy brat and that was part of his charm. It was fun to see that mouthiness turn into moans. Instead he cupped the back of Dante’s neck, his thumb rubbing circles into his pulse, near where he had bitten his pet and claimed him. 

He pulled him close to scent him and savoured his pet’s sweet alluring scent. He drawled, “You smell delicious.”

Dante gritted his teeth, trying to growl at Vergil. The sound only came out as a warbled mess as he involuntarily relented to Vergil's scenting. His head tilted out of the way, giving Vergil better access as shame flooded him.

"I smell like sex and sweat," he argued, hands itching to draw his guns and shoot him.

Vergil chuckled as he looped his finger in Dante’s ridiculous chest strap and yanked hard, knocking him off his feet with a leg sweep. Before Dante could hit the floor, he ended up being supported over Vergil’s arm as Vergil leaned over him with a fanged grin. 

With victory so close he could taste it, Vergil was in a good mood. So he let his demon out a little to play. His voice rumbled as he reached down to roughly palm Dante’s crotch, “Is that supposed to be a bad thing, pet?”

Dante gasped as Vergil literally swept him off his feet. He grunted while he was held up by Vergil's arm before his hips trembled as his dick was palmed through his pants.

His eyes dilated when Vergil spoke in that damned tone. It made his insides clench, throbbing in need as his legs turn to jelly. His face flushed, feeling hot as his breathing sped up. 

"Bastard..." Dante hated how he sounded so breathy, like he didn't mean the word he said. What was his brother doing to him? He was changing. Dante could feel it deep inside.

When Vergil was this close to Dante, he could see, hear, feel and smell every aspect of his pet’s response to him. He was learning how to be a good pet for him even as he offered token protests. 

And of course, as a good master, he must see to his pet’s needs. His arousal was plainly obvious. He rumbled, “ _Kneel_. You need my cock again, don’t you? I can smell your _need_ dripping from you.”

Dante tried to snap at him. He wasn't... wasn't dripping! He wasn't some cock hungry slut for his entertainment. But his body seemed to have missed the memo.

He knelt. The action coming easier now despite the act he tried to put up. The ache inside him grew, his cock painfully hard. Dante couldn't ignore the facts. He was aroused for _Vergil._

Still, he had to try, denial strong, "I'm not wet! It's... I need to clean still." he claimed, ashamed when he remembered he still had his brother's come in him.

Vergil chuckled again as Dante fell to his knees so obediently despite his protests. He cupped Dante’s chin and made him look up at him, caressing his red cheeks as he purred, “Whether you’re wet or need to clean, it matters not. As long as you are good for me, I will reward you with what you need, sweet pet.” 

Vergil could feel his demon straining for more freedom. He was impatient, wanting a taste of their pet. He let a little more of his demon through, his fingers becoming claws, forcing him to gentle his grip on Dante’s chin. 

“What do you _need_?” He asked.

Need? _Now_ Vergil was asking him. Dante tried to glare, head held firm by Vergil’s hand. He had no doubt that if he upset him, Vergil would smack him again. It never hurt when he did but something inside him always curled up pitifully when he did.

"You never asked before..." he pointed out, unimpressed. His body might be going nuts, but Dante was as stubborn as ever.

Vergil finally let his demon come out fully. Devil Triggering in a blaze of blue, both he and his demon purred, “You were not yet _ours_. But now you _are_. We want to be _good_ to you but only if you are _good_ for us. Sweet thing, what do you _need_?”

In his demon form, Vergil towered over Dante, a blue flamed horned devil. Though his fingers had become claws, they never pierced Dante’s delicate human skin, only pricking slightly as Dante breathed in his grip.

Dante wanted to say he was upset, angry, afraid. Anything but what he truly felt. He ended up staring at Vergil's demonic form, up close and personal. The gentle grip on his chin with the added sensation of claws just hinting at the pain they could cause.

And all the while, he felt something leaking between his legs, breathless, as he found he couldn’t speak. His pants were soaked. Dante had no idea how he was producing this much... whatever this fluid was.

Vergil’s nose flared as he caught the scent of Dante’s slick. He could practically taste it on his tongue; it tasted like salt brine and sugar. Mouth watering, he licked his fangs as he brought his claws down to trace Dante’s hipbones, “Your body tells us what you need. Strip or we cut your clothes off you.”

Vergil and his demon were in agreement. They wanted their pet naked, free of human clothes that hid him. Besides, those clothes weren’t even doing their job well.

Dante sat there as Vergil’s claw traced downward. No, he needed to fight this! He needed to run! However, he only squirmed. His pants were growing uncomfortable, wet and clinging to his skin. He nervously reached down, unbuttoning his pants and working to relieve himself of them.

Vergil patiently waited as Dante struggled to remove his pants. As Dante was still kneeling, it was obviously a struggle for him to get it all off. So deciding to take matters in hand, he grasped Dante’s shoulder and tilted him over onto his back to pull his pants off.

Dante’s scent of arousal was so obvious now, his cock hard. And beneath...his armour plates had opened again, releasing a flood of slick and his seed. Such decadent temptation. Vergil rumbled, “You said you needed to be clean? Very well.” 

With that, he placed his claws on Dante’s hips and lifted them high so he could push his long forked devil tongue into Dante’s pussy and lick him clean, savouring the taste. 

“Sweet pet, you are _delicious_.” He purred.

Any fight Dante had died in that instant. He had wanted his pants off to get rid of the wet, uncomfortable sensation. But once they were off, Vergil just picked him up, shoving his tongue inside. It made him cry out in surprised pleasure. 

Vergil was eating him out. His tongue was probing and cleaning up where he had fucked him not too long ago. He couldn't even comment on the freaky compliment that he tasted _delicious._

No, Dante was writhing, squirming and nearly thrashing in his hold. Vergil’s tongue was longer than a human’s, differently textured. It rubbed and flicked and made him sob. And yet he could feel more fluid dripping between his legs. Where was it all coming from?!

Vergil devoured his pet with relish, tightening his hold on Dante’s hips to prevent him from moving too much. His tongue curled in and out, both cleaning him out and fucking him. Dante’s hole quivered around his tongue and he dug his claws in warning. Pausing, he pulled his tongue out and raised his head, “I did not give you permission to come before me this time, pet.”

Dante laid there, gasping for air and confused. He tilted his head, looking at his dick. He hadn't come though? He whined, trying to get his words out, "But... but I didn't. I'm still hard?"

He didn’t understand.

Vergil saw Dante’s confusion and realised that Dante still did not know about his new anatomy. He chuckled. 

“You’ll learn soon enough.” Vergil dove back in, eating him out once more and to make sure that he was good and ready to take his demon cock. He was so much _larger_ in this current form after all. He would be a poor master if he did not prepare and treat his pet well.

"Learn?" Dante questioned, before moaning as Vergil returned to licking him. His toes curled in pleasure as he was eaten out well and good by Vergil. 

Dante still wanted to know what he meant. He hadn't come. He was sure! There had been a strange spasming feeling inside, muscles contracting similarly to one, but his cock never released his come, so it couldn't be...

He arched sharply, muscles tensing again. Dante whimpered, just wanting a moment to think. It was so hard with Vergil finding all his weak spots, abusing them with that demonic tongue of his.

Vergil pulled away again when he felt Dante’s hole start to clench around his tongue once more. His sweet pet wasn’t aware of his new hole so he could not control himself. Very well, it was time to fuck him now. His pet was nice and ready to take his cock after he thoroughly ate him out and stretched him with his tongue. Pity his claws prevented him from fingerfucking him like before.

As Vergil’s cock unsheathed from his protective plates, he put Dante’s legs over his shoulders. He leaned over him, rocking his cock against his hole, letting him feel every inch stretching and filling him up as he slowly pushed in. Like before, Dante’s body took his cock easily, wet and warm around him. _Perfect_. Vergil growled, “Sweet thing, you were made for this.”

Dante stared upwards, panting heavily as he tried to catch his breath. After the pause became noticeable, Dante almost hoped it was over. It was naive to hope as much however.

He grunted when his legs were lifted over Vergil's shoulders. Dante's eyes widened when Vergil pressed against him once again. "Wait-" he tried to protest, stop this madness, but then Vergil pressed his cock back inside him.

Dante screeched. He was large, so much more in this form. The shape was different, grinding and forcing its way inside. It was deep, too deep, forcing him open in ways he couldn't understand. As he clawed at the floor, his head fell back, eyes rolling back as he trembled.

He hadn't even noticed his demonic energy building and snapping inside him as he slipped into his own demonic form.

As Dante finally Devil Triggered all the way, turning into a beautiful red devil, his hole clenched around Vergil’s cock as if wanting to pull him in deeper. He fucked Dante with deep, powerful thrusts, unrestrained now that Dante had completed his Devil Trigger. His claws dug into Dante’s red scaled hide as he pulled him back onto his large cock. He praised his pet, “You are beautiful in this form, pet. So perfectly made for me.”

Dante couldn’t speak, moaning and mewling for him. He was loud, feeling Vergil so much more in this form now. His inner muscles clenched and clung to his cock, making him tremble at the drag of Vergil's cock pulling out before it slammed back in.

Vergil was so rough too, thrusting harder than before. It rocked Dante to his core. Each thrust left him breathless as he cried out. Vergil was so thick...deep inside. _He wanted it._ The thought heavy in his mind, unsure where it came from.

It only grew worse as Vergil spoke. The praises leaving Dante disgusted, or at least they should. Because right now he could feel it, how well he took Vergil’s cock with just his tongue as prep. His body greedily took him in, squeezed him tight as if he didn't want him to leave.

Why was he like _this_?

Heedless of his pet’s turmoil, Vergil continued to fuck him at the same steady pace, dragging out his pleasure and slaking his desires in Dante’s pliant body. He purred, “Your body changed so eagerly for us. Your demon is such a sweet thing, pet. We will keep you by our side and give you what you need. Be good for us.” 

He reached down and rubbed the spot where Dante’s cock used to be as he thrust in hard, “Do not come before I do.”

Dante heard Vergil continuing to speak, calling him pet, telling him to be good. _Be good._ It echoed in his head, muffling his questions over his body changing. Because he had to. _Be good._ Vergil was fucking him, using him for pleasure and letting him feel good because he listened. Because he was _being good._

Then he felt Vergil touch something. It made him shriek, arching up in sudden pleasure. He felt something gush as he ground his hips down. It was too much. Too perfect. Good. He was good. Too much, his mind protested. He was, he couldn't.

"Stop! I'll go insane!" he squealed, feeling himself unravel. He couldn't handle it. He was coming. He couldn’t hold back any longer for him. He was being naughty and coming without permission but Dante couldn't focus, legs tightening around Vergil's shoulders.

He sobbed when his orgasm kicked in, whimpering and shaking, his words slurring, "Sorry..." It felt too good.

Vergil heard Dante’s apology and he was moved. How sweet his pet was and he was trying to be so good for him even as he involuntarily clenched around his cock, coming hard before he was supposed to. He would let it pass. His pet was so unused to his new body after all.

He caressed Dante’s sides and said, “My sweet pet, you’re forgiven. You’re still so good for me. Can you try again?”

Vergil slowly rolled his hips, thrusting into Dante’s hole, mindful of his sensitivity.

Dante trembled, moaning as Vergil rolled his hips, asking him to try again. He nodded his head eagerly. "Yes! Yes, please, I'll be good!" He promised, mewling at the slow, grinding thrusts.

It felt like one fucked dream for Dante. He was going crazy from the pleasure and he couldn't even be upset anymore as he begged and promised to try again, to be better this time.

Vergil slowly fucked into his pet, pleased at how Dante eagerly responded to him, arching into his thrusts. He raked his claws lightly down Dante’s sides as he reminded him, “Even if you fail, do not fear as long as you did your very best. I am a fair master.” 

Dante was so sensitive and wet. If he was rational, he would have been panicking over such a feeling. But he wasn't. He just ground back, clenching around Vergil and trying to make him feel good in an apology. 

Vergil thrust a little faster now, the wet sounds of his cock fucking Dante’s hole resounding loudly. Then he finally came into him, grinding deep into his soft, wet hole. He held Dante tight and praised him, “You have been good.”

Dante couldn't tell if he was coming again as Vergil held him tight, coming inside and growling about how good he's been. It made his toes curl, wings quivering as he tried to milk all he could from Vergil. 

"Thank you," he mumbled, tongue heavy in his mouth as he laid under Vergil, shivering still from how good it felt. _Master still wanted him after his failures._ The thought easing in and making Dante whine happily, understanding the importance of the thanks in his dazed state.

Vergil rumbled in a pleased tone as Dante thanked him, milking his cock. He stayed in him until the aftershocks of their orgasms had passed. He slowly pulled out of his pet and let his Devil Trigger drop, his satisfied demon receding easily. 

He told Dante, “Rest now, sweet pet.”

Dante could worry about this later. It was easier to just give in and listen for now. He shuddered as Vergil’s come stayed inside him again - another thing to question later - before he started to feel everything blur and fade into sleep. He passed out, legs still spread as he slipped back into human form except for his groin. 

To his demon, as Vergil’s pet, this form was important for pleasing their master after all.

Vergil smiled as he watched Dante’s body keep his seed in. Even unconscious, his pet’s body knew what to do. Retrieving their belongings, he created a portal with Yamato and lifted Dante up in his arms in a bridal carry. With Dante in his arms, he stepped through the portal to destinations unknown. 

He had won.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit (3/1/2020): Mandarin Version is now up! Read it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22090942). Thank you so much, [HeedNight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeedNight/pseuds/HeedNight) and [Alcube](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcube/pseuds/Alcube)!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Claiming主权宣誓](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22090942) by [Alcube](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcube/pseuds/Alcube), [HeedNight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeedNight/pseuds/HeedNight)




End file.
